


The Color Orange

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Color Fic, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: Kageyama was sure he would only love the color blue. Never did he think that he would come to love orange.





	

Kageyama was never one to have a favorite color. Thought it was stupid and useless to rank what color you liked best over others. Later he found a fondness for blue. More specifically, dark blue. Kageyama found that he liked the simpleness of it. The way it was blue. 

As Kageyama got even older, he developed a fondness for not only dark, midnight blue, but any dark color in general. But then he meets Hinata. Hinata, who had hair the color of refreshing oranges. Or the color of a brilliant, vibrant sunset. Who’s hair never wavered in its color but stayed bold. At first, Kageyama was confused to why he found the color so enticing. It was so unexpectedly bright. It was a complete opposite from the dark, steady blue he had grown to love. Later he would find that he and Hinata were total absolute opposites, another thing he would grow to love. 

Kageyama battled his attraction to not only Hinata’s hair to also to Hinata himself. Told himself he has never felt any affinity for something so bright. 

Kageyama got even older. He still loved blue. But his absolute favorite color was orange.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com/


End file.
